Lydia Deetz and the orb of storms
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and Percy, will undertake a quest to unravel the mystery of a magical object created in the 1920s that has the power to manipulate the global climate.
1. Shining in the storm

_Dedicado a Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder como Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 1: Shining in the storm**

.

An old 1915 Ford model car was on the dirt road, the dust it raised was not very noticeable in the distance because of the late night when neither the moon nor the stars were visible because of the overcast sky.

The car stopped in front of an old cabin that seemed to crumble, in front of it, a very old man was waiting for them, he was a Native American.

The driver got out of the vehicle to open the rear door. An elegant woman in a dark garment came out of the mobility, her clothes matched the darkness of the night, only the small bundle she wore was out of tune with her appearance as it was covered by a white cloth.

"Mrs. Theda Bara, I'm glad you arrived safely," said the old man respectfully. Please come into my humble home.

"I'm sorry, Grey Raven, but I don't have much time. I think I've been exposed and I shouldn't stand still to throw off my pursuers, here, I trust you can hide this better than I did."

The man received the wrapped bundle from the woman and revealed its contents: it was an orb, which emitted a glow that illuminated the place in a subtle way, but enough to illuminate the cabin and the surroundings.

"May the god and the goddess protect us if the orb falls into the wrong hands," said the snow-white woman.

Inside the cabin, a little girl looked at the scene with a look of curiosity and wonder.

.

.

Sixty years later...

The cemetery looked grim that afternoon as it was about to be struck by a storm as the wind swayed the branches of a dead tree with a shape that looked like an outer face of dreadful characteristics.

No one in their right mind would decide to be in the cemetery at that moment, but the figure of a young teenage girl was not only visible in the place, but she was right in front of the tree without showing any sign of fear.

A strange sound caused the young woman to turn her face to a gravestone in the cemetery. She approached cautiously as the strange sound seemed to intensify, it seemed as if a corpse wanted to leave the ground to feed on the flesh of the living.

The young woman extended her arm to touch the tombstone, the distant thunder was already heard in the distance, the tension in the atmosphere was palpable.

"Pickaboo!" A black cat jumped over the tombstone, his yellow eyes, as beautiful as two polished pieces of amber, stared at the girl.

"Percy, very funny. You're a naughty kitty."

"Did I scare you, Lydia?" said the talking cat.

"I think it takes a lot more than that to scare me. After all, I am Gothic."

The young woman in the dark garb extended her arms and the cat leapt towards them, however, instead of being held by her mistress's arms, the little animal transformed into a catboy, who in turn extended his arms. So the two hugged each other and, after a brief kiss, rushed home before the storm hit.

Lydia's house was on the top of a high hill overlooking the outskirts of Winter River, the village where she and her father lived, along with her stepmother. The first drops of rain were already falling on the young pair as the thunder made the windows of the Victorian-style house vibrate.

The sky was so overcast with dark clouds, it seemed much later than it really was. Lydia pressed the light switch and the spotlights at the entrance illuminated the place, but only for a brief moment.

"Charles, one of the fuses blew," said Delia, Lydia's stepmother.

The man went to check the fuses, but after a while he returned with the news that it was not a fuse problem, but that the power grid had apparently been interrupted by the storm.

"Are you sure, Charles?"

"It must be, I don't see any light in the houses in the village."

"I'll go get the candles," Lydia offered, and along with Percy, they went to get these along with some candlesticks.

The house was lit by candles and both Lydia and Percy spent a pleasant evening watching as the storm seemed to unleash a flood as the strong wind howled like hungry wolves and the lightning drew dark shadows on the buildings of the village.

"Lydia, what's that?" Percy asked, pointing to a strange glow in the distance.

"I don't know, it seems to be something of a magical nature. It's a long way from town, past Peaceful Pines."

"I'm curious, I'd like to investigate."

"We will, but first let the storm pass. And judging by the state of the sky, I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Both saw the strange glow in the distance again, which seemed to come and go as the storm passed.

.

.

Lydia got out of Miss Shannon's girls' school, took her bike and pedaled out of Peaceful Pines, the upper class part of town. At one of the crossroads, Percy, who also carried a bicycle, was waiting for her.

"Why didn't you take the tandem from the beginning? That would be better than carrying two bikes."

"Yes, but it would have been suspicious to go to school with a tandem."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, I did some research at the school, and I found out that outside Peaceful Pines, there is an old Indian cemetery."

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently this whole area was occupied by Native Americans before. These were then taken to indigenous reservations, but until the beginning of the century the cemetery was still used by the original inhabitants of the place."

Both of them were pedaling away from the village, had to enter a wooded area, and when they wondered if they were lost or not, they found a clearing in which they found the old cemetery abandoned.

Apparently the last storm had caused a landslide, which had interrupted the normal course of one of the rivers near the town, it continued its march and reached the cemetery, causing great damage and exposing the tombs.

"I don't see any skeletons, Lydia."

"In the mid-1950s they took all the remains to the Indian reservation. What's here are just symbolic graves."

The two of them began to search the place and it was Percy who found the source of the strange glow, it was an orb, like a kind of crystal ball that at the time seemed to have a slight glow of its own from within. The object called the two youths to unveil its mystery.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Fanfic translated from Spanish to English with DeppL and myself, forgive grammar and punctuation errors, thank you._


	2. Television

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 2: Television**

Percy did nothing but caress with his hands the orb that resembled a crystal ball worn by prestidigitators at fairs, yet it contained a subtle lilac glow inside.

Lydia, for her part, was going through her books and magazines of occultism in search of some clue that might reveal something to her about the mysterious crystal sphere, but after a while she realized that she could find nothing concrete.

"Did you find anything, Lydia?"

"Nothing, I think it's best to send a letter to the curator of the museum in Madrid, I know he's interested in these things. I hope he answers me and then gives me his phone number, the long distance call will be expensive but it is better than waiting for the mail every time."

" You're right, Lydia," said Percy and then suggested watching some TV in the living room, which Delia insisted on calling a visiting room.

The kids came down and Percy turned on the big, heavy TV.

"Not so loud, Percy, turn it down a little."

"All right... Look, they're putting on some kind of show."

A woman of more than generous proportions was lying on a crimson sofa, her sensual and voluptuous curves looked appetising, at least for the tall, redheaded man who entered the living room at that moment.

"Oh, it's Elvira, they're giving "Elvira's macabre show"." said Charles who at that moment regretted watching the TV with a stupid smile and drooling down the corner of his mouth, as just that moment his insufferable wife was coming in, who realized what was happening.

"Charles, shut your mouth."

"I'm sorry, Delia, but cousin Elvira."

"We're gonna be late for the meeting of the Hamtons of Purginton Purge!" the woman cut him off, and instead of saying goodbye to her stepdaughter and the catboy, she gave the TV a look of intense hatred. "You must go to bed early, dinner is in the refrigerator, defrost it and then heat it in the microwave."

"I'll order something over the phone, I know how your culinary skills are," said Lydia in an inaudible whisper.

"What did you say?" Delia asked, sensing what her stepdaughter said.

"That we know how to use the microwave, don't worry," Percy answered quickly to avoid problems later on for Lydia.

Delia wanted to reply badly, but she bit her lip, she didn't want to start a fight with the tight time she had at the moment to attend the meeting.

"Obey your mother, children," said Charles, who resisted the urge to look at Elvira's image.

Turn that thing off and get to study! she barked as a farewell and the two adults left the house in a hurry. Percy went to the window to watch them leave in the car.

"What did "dad" Charles mean by "cousin Elvira"? I think it just came out by accident."

"I don't know, Percy, but I find it very suspicious, especially Delia's attitude."

Lydia preferred the horror movies with a more gore style to the ones that the voluptuous presenter commented on, but due to the strange reaction her parents had, she decided to watch the show.

"She looks like you, Lydia, she's Gothic too," said Percy as he bowed his head slightly.

"I don't think so," said Lydia, a little jealous because she didn't know if Percy was tilting her head to see the resemblance between the two or just to see her huge breasts. "That woman is not gothic, more like punk hair and Vampira clothes or... What's her name?"

"Lily Munster."

"No, I remember, Morticia Addams."

The kids continued to watch the show, after the film shoot, Elvira told a couple of jokes that were upbeat in a two-way tone, which, to Lydia's shame, had to explain to the catboy, since Percy still didn't quite understand the two-way humor or the synonym of words.

"The girl with the big... nails says goodbye. Let you have sweet nightmares," Elvira said goodbye, as the camera zoomed in to show how the woman was sending a kiss while showing the huge breasts that seemed to come out of the generous cleavage.

"Lydia, look at that round thing!"

"Percy!... Wait... Thing and not things round?"

Lydia thought Percy was referring to Elvira's breasts, but then she noticed, behind the presenter, there was a crystal sphere that glowed with the same faint purple light that they had in the house, this one was on a golden base with feline figures and a pentagram.

The show no longer showed any images except the lyrics of the credits and Lydia got angry with herself for not showing any more attention.

"Did you see Lydia? It was the same orb we have, except for the gold base."

"Are you sure, Percy?"

"Yes, I am."

Lydia weighed up the possibilities, after all it could be a coincidence, the world was full of glass spheres, however, something inside her told her that this was not the case.

"We have to find that woman," Percy said. I'm sure she must know more about the orb.

"Perhaps, there is also the possibility that you know nothing and that glass sphere is part of the decoration that the program provides. Anyway, we need to get in touch with Elvira."

Lydia kept the old thick old New York phone book, she knew Elvira's show was filming in California, but it was a good place to start.

"Surely there is merchandise with Elvira's image in New York's comic book stores," Lydia thought as she went up to the attic to check the boxes she brought from the city. "I have to get in touch with the store managers so they can give me Elvira's address or their producers."

This and other plans formed in Lydia's mind, as she climbed up to the attic that the Maitlands once occupied, while Percy, the catboy, followed her from behind, happily wagging his cat's tail and ears.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, please don't forget to vote and comment pretty please._


	3. From coast to coast

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 3: From coast to coast**

The office was illuminated by a 100-watt light bulb from its mobile base on a fine mahogany desk on the surface of which were some papers that were then read by a thin individual with glasses so thick that they looked like bottle bottoms.

The pronounced nose seemed to be made of wax that melted in the heat of the light bulb as it was aquiline and at that time was pearly with sweat.

"Director Ñañiquez," said a somewhat chubby woman who entered the poorly lit office after knocking on the door three times. "Here are the reports to be submitted to the Ministry of Culture."

Lucio Ñañiquez barely looked up at the woman, scratched his pronounced bald spot a little and then looked again at the papers in front of him.

"Would you like anything else, director?"

"That will be all. I'm staying late tonight."

The woman nodded and left the office, while Lucio saw the papers that were sent to him by a young woman by the name of Lydia Laura Deetz Cat.

.

.

The bus left early from Winter River to New York, not a very long but necessary route for the Gothic girl who was looking at the window with a young man who was reading some comics of the Suicide Squad in which the Penguin was the brains for a kidnapping operation in Russia of a writer, an operation plotted from Washington DC.

"I guess being about to be married against my will has its advantages," Lydia thought of her short stay in Hawaii, where she almost died with Percy.

Lydia was going to New York to deliver some important documents to her father's old job, and in the process take a plane to take her and Percy to Hollywood California, where she would try to meet the producers of Elvira's show.

"The curator of the museum did not answer my letter. I can't wait any longer," she thought as she looked away from the landscape to see her friend's face.

"How's the comic book coming?"

"It's very violent the way I like it."

"It's a good thing you've improved your reading so much."

"All thanks to you, thanks for teaching me to read."

Lydia leaned a little on Percy's arm to thank him for saving her life and doing wonders for her self-esteem.

Percy was tempted to purr at Lydia's attentions, but since he couldn't do it on the bus, he decided to bend his face a little to make contact with his girlfriend's hair, which was as dark as the bottom of a burnt cauldron in the middle of a dark room.

To put the mind in white and to contemplate the landscape that changed from sad to animated with the vegetation or rural constructions at every moment was relaxing and more so when one had the presence of excellent company. Thus the two teenagers traveled, exchanging words from time to time when the occasion warranted it.

.

.

The arrival in New York and her father's assignment did not cause any problems, nor did the fact of taking a plane at the airport, except for the surprise of the person in charge of the tickets.

"I beg your pardon?"

"First class, two tickets please."

"Sure, here you go."

Lydia's parents gave her permission to travel so far, not that they had any other option considering that she could sue them for trying to marry her with beetlejuice, besides, the economic situation of the adults was not the best after Delia's resort fiasco and the poor sale of her father's books. Those two depended on their daughter.

A coast-to-coast trip through the United States took a long time despite being made in an airplane, fortunately good movies and comfortable seats made the flight easier.

Lydia played with Percy by showing him how she handled her tarot cards and time flew by, with the only funny anecdote when the stewardess offered them champagne, but Percy, neither short nor lazy, asked for warm milk.

Once they arrived at Los Angeles airport, the heating fooled the two youths, only when they left the huge complex could they feel the change in temperature which did not change much.

"Lydia, it looks like summer."

"On the west coast you don't feel the change of season much, at least in California."

"It's dark now, what do we do?"

"Let's find a hotel... Look, there goes a taxi... Taxi!"

A driver who was apparently a fan of the music of the seventies took them both to the Hilton. Lydia was checking a map while Percy seemed hypnotized by the little Hawaiian doll wobbling over the driver's dashboard.

"Do you like the dancer?" asked the taxi driver.

"Yes, I like it a lot. Where can I buy one?"

"There are many in the street, don't worry. Have you been to Hawaii before?"

"Yeah, it was a really nice place, wasn't it, Lydia?"

"That's right, of course we didn't go to the main island, but to one called Kanoha, a very beautiful place."

The boys gave the driver a brief account of their trip to the Hawaiian island, avoiding mentioning the parts where they almost lost their lives in the face of Beetlejuice and his horde of supernatural creatures.

They arrived at the Hilton and after checking in, went to their room where among other things they planned what to do tomorrow in their search for clues to unravel the mystery of the orb they had at the time and were watching as hypnotized.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, please don't forget to vote and comment pretty please._


	4. Black Widow

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORBS OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 4: Black Widow**

.

The waves were breaking against the beach in Hollywood California, morning runners were on the beach displaying their brand new sports clothes and the latest technology available: compact cassette players made in Japan, now music could be heard everywhere thanks to the invention of headphones.

"Meow Lydia, I want one of those," Percy told his girlfriend as he looked at a runner wearing shiny leggings.

"It's very convenient indeed. It's annoying when someone starts listening to his music loudly and makes others uncomfortable, but I don't know, privacy can be abused a lot, it can be counterproductive."

"We'll have to see what happens, meanwhile, let's go to Elvira's studio."

Lydia nodded and already called for a taxi to take them to the studios where the actress's company was located.

"This place is huge," Percy said when they arrived at the entrance to Warner Bros. studios.

"This is where we get off Percy."

"Does Elvira work for Warner Bros.?"

"No, but through this entrance we can access Geffen Studios. A friend of Delia's can provide us with tickets to Black Widow Studios, where Elvira works."

"Come on then."

The two youths entered with the group of tourists and without the guide noticing it, they snuck out to Delia's stepmother's friend.

"Oh, you must be Didi's stepchildren," said a woman with red hair so marked that no one would believe it was genuine. "Did you have any problems with security?"

"No Miss..."

"Claes, my love. Call me Claes," said the woman with the strong accent from the California Valley.

"Thank you very much, Miss Claes."

"You don't have to, my love. Didi got me this job as a receptionist and I am indebted to her, the good Didi, how is the very very?"

"Delia... Didi, she's fine, she says hi."

"Oh, how beautiful the Didi is. But anyway, time is money money my love, here are the Black Widow studio passes, with them you can go backstage without any problem did you get m'ja?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Claes."

"Well, Lydia, Percy, good luck and no messing around, guys," said the woman as she winked at them, "you could tell she was in a hurry.

"What a funny woman Lydia, what did she mean by m´ja?" Percy said imitating the accent and ridiculous pose of the dyeing.

"I'm not quite sure, maybe he meant "my daughter" or "maja"," said Lydia, suppressing a laugh.

"I'm sure it was maja, since you're very beautiful, Lydia."

"How sweet Percy, come on, let's go to the studio," concluded Lydia as she kissed Percy.

With the security of carrying their passes, they had no need to hide and confidently went to one of the security guards and asked him where they could find Black Widow Studios.

These were at one end of the huge producer's field and the kids went straight to that place, not being overcome by the temptation to snoop around as they did not know for sure if the passes the woman gave them would be valid for other production companies.

The company Black Widow, was specialized in horror films, but also in comedies, with elements typical of horror movies, and that could be seen right at the entrance because the façade emulated the torso of a reddish demon which had one of its horns broken.

"Hot Dog, I can´t believe it," they both said at the same time and after contemplating the huge facade of the building, they decided to enter.

The receptionist, a platinum-plated blonde with huge thick frame lenses and even bigger breasts, answered the kids' questions and sent them to the props man at Elvira's show.

"Come on, guys," said the old man wearing a black beret and a reddish scarf that he displayed with a flirtatious, shameless look, just like a theatre diva's walk.

The guy named Steven "Miracle", showed them all the props in the program, but the closest thing to Elvira's orb was a simple crystal ball that caught Percy's attention.

"I'm sorry, dear ones, but there's nothing you can tell me but this."

"Could it have been that Elvira brought it herself?" Percy asked the old man.

"It could be, actors bring some of their stuff for the shows."

"So, can you give us Elvira's address?"

"Oh, not my little ones. That's forbidden, company policies, no one except the producers or the executive producers can share that information."

The youngsters had to leave the prop area wondering how they would know the direction of the actress, well, at least Lydia since Percy was wondering something else.

"Lydia, what is the difference between a producer and an executive producer?"

"The executive producer is in charge of financing the film, while the producer manages the money during the filming of the film."

"Oh... What do we do now?"

"Let's go back and ask the receptionist if we can contact one of the producers of Elvira's show."

Luck seemed to smile at the kids as it seemed that one of the producers was at the reception, but unlike them, the man did not seem to have the favor of luck because for some reason he was yelling at someone on the receptionist's phone.

"I'm gonna get your legs broken, Jhony! Either you get them for me or I'm gonna hang you with the phone wire!"

The man hung up the device with a hard blow, "combed" his chestnut hair with his fingers, unknowingly disheveling his hair. Then he looked down as he saw two young kids in front of him, a boy who looked like a young model and a girl in Gothic clothes with a perfect face.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Lydia Deetz and I would like to finance one of your films."

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, do not forget to vote and comment pretty please_


	5. In the jungle

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 5: In the jungle**

Morgan Burns, that was the name of the man who until recently was screaming on the phone and who invited the young people to his office.

"I'm sorry, kids, but I can't give you Elvira's address."

"But Lydia already told you she's willing to finance one of your films."

"I'm sorry, uh... Percy, but it's impossible for me to accept money that hasn't been approved by the syndicate and the Hollywood Banking Association. Besides, at the moment the money for the company's films is well insured, it's other things that have me worried."

"Can I ask what those things are?" Lydia said.

"As an executive producer, I'm not only looking for money for future films, but also for other things like various artists who will be collaborating on the film. And now it turns out that just days after the shooting was over, the musicians who had signed a contract were arrested by the police."

"Arrested?" Percy said.

"Yes, a problem that is usually easily solved, but in this case things are more complicated due to... certain aspects that are better left unnoticed. Anyway, I'm short of musicians and all good artists already have contracts with other companies or can't collaborate with the film."

"Mr. Burns, if we got you the musicians, would you give us Elvira's address?"

"Of course, although I don't see how you can do it."

"We'll take care of that, we just want you to give us the address."

"Deal, any questions?"

Lydia asked the right questions about what kind of music the man was looking for for the film, and Percy also had a question to ask.

"When you mean the syndicate, do you mean to the studios or the Mafia?"

"I'm sorry, let's go," interrupted Lydia and then pulling the cat boy by the hand, they left the studios looking for some musician.

.

.

"There must be good musicians somewhere," said Lydia when they returned to the beach. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning and the "local fauna" was making its daily appearance.

Bodybuilders, lifting weights or comparing muscles here and there, not only men, but also women; the everlasting runners including women who wore their bulky and droopy leggings; break-dance dancers performing brilliant choreographies; various street artists and most emblematic: lifeguards, with their bright red costumes as well as their floats.

"Let's go ask one of the lifeguards," said Lydia, "they know a lot about what's happening on the beach."

"Do you think they know about good musicians? If that Burns guy couldn't find any good musicians, I don't know how we could find one."

"There are good musicians out there, how bad it is that the poor don't have sponsors to sponsor them before record companies or in this case film companies."

"When you refer to sponsors, do you mean people with money or the mafia?"

"In this place, I think the second thing, Percy."

"How about we ask that lifeguard, he's got long, golden blond hair, he's probably the boss of this place."

"What does hair have to do with being the boss?"

"Oh yeah, I still think like a house cat sometimes, anyway we go."

Lydia wanted to ask Percy more questions, but the catboy was already pulling his girlfriend's hand and they were heading for the blond lifeguard.

"Good musicians? I think you'll find them by the tar pit, many of them gather to get the attention of tourists, sometimes they even succeed and are marked by talent scouts."

"Talent scouts work for the mob?"

"They shouldn't have to, but that's the way it is. It's an open secret that the city is controlled by mafias my young friend."

"Like the Godfather's?"

"More like Bell Air or Malibu. Don't worry, as tourists the only thing you have to worry about is the simple pickpockets or swimming without warming up if you come to the beach. Don't forget that you shouldn't swim if you just ate before, cramps are no joke, kids."

"Thank you very much, sir," Lydia said goodbye, and went to the tar pits with Percy.

The place was very striking, the center of the well had very realistic representations of a mammoth and a saber-toothed tiger trapped in the tar. Lots of Japanese tourists passed by just then and took many pictures without paying attention to the musicians or various jugglers.

"These tourists have good stuff, they have the same stuff that you have Lydia."

"The best cameras are with the Japanese, of course the best film rolls are with Kodak."

The boys toured the place and saw one performance after another, but although the musicians were good, none of them came close to what the Black Widow producer was looking for.

"I'm already hungry, Lydia, do you think we can get hot dogs in this place?"

"I don't know, but now that we're on the coast, don't you crave seafood or something?"

Percy's face suddenly lit up, and the boys went to get food from the place.

While looking for food, they saw an assault and Percy went to arrest the criminal, who did not put up much resistance.

"STOP FILMING!" shouted a man, apparently he was the director of a film they were just shooting.

"Hey, you could stop eating donuts for a change!" The director scolded a policeman who had neglected to watch the filming scene.

"We're so sorry, we didn't know you were filming mister... Spielberg, oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lydia after seeing the director's badge as his cap covered his entire face.

"Who is this Mr., Lydia?"

"It's Steven Spielberg."

"The one of the alien with Christ's heart-shaped look?"

"Shush Percy, he'll hear you."

But it was too late, the director laughed with a beating jaw. In fact, he was so happy and impressed with the appearance of the two boys that he offered them a job for one of his films right there.

"Think about it, guys, it would be good for you. And because you have discovered my secret, I give you these credentials, with them you can go to any studio; it is like a free pass to any artistic and cultural center of the city, advantages of being me."

"Unbelievable!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Mister, Lydia is Gothic, can you do a horror one with her as the protagonist?"

"Sure, but I've got a tight list for a movie like this. But I know a promising young man named Tim Burton."

The boys thanked him for the credentials and went in search of the musicians, as according to the director, he had none that he could afford at the time.

In that, Percy pulled out his cat ears as a song caught his eye.

"Percy, your ears and your tail!"

"I'm sorry," Percy said and hid his cat's tail and ears again. "Those two over there play good or bad, it's hard to say..."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're looking for."

"Excuse me, we are very interested in your music," said Lydia.

"What is the name of your group?" Percy asked.

"We are Tenacius D, and we are destined to be the best musicians in the world. We even beat Satan once."

"Interesting," thought Lydia, as she looked at Percy. Elvira's address was already in their hands.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Fanfic translated from Spanish to English with DeppL and myself, forgive grammar and punctuation errors, thank you._


	6. The TPOD

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 6: TPOD**

The small apartment was small and smelly, a stench consisting of several t-shirts and unwashed socks that made Percy's nose pucker, along with the smell of lack of toilet facilities was one that came from several containers of fast food that had not yet been discarded, yet it was a particular smell that caught the eye, at least Lydia's.

"Is this the one?"

"Yes," said one of the musicians as he showed the two young men what a marijuana smoking pipe looked like. "It's The Pipe of Destiny."

Both Lydia and Percy exchanged incredulous looks but the two fat middle-aged guys told them how they had discovered a mystical object called The Pick of Destiny, an artifact that was forged from one of Satan's own teeth, and then lost it in a rock duel against him, and finally ripped out his horn and sent him back to hell.

"Do you believe them, Lydia?"

"I don't see any sign of a lie in their auras. Besides, if I have a catboy next to me, I don't see why I shouldn't believe these two."

Jables, or as JB called himself, was the leader of the rock duo, had a funny rounded baby face that didn't match his dangerous lunatic eyes, but he was a very good person.

Kage, or as he preferred to call himself by his stage name KG, was also a good-natured fat man but unlike his partner he was bald and seemed to be older.

"It was the most awesome music ever heard on Earth," Jables told the two boyfriends excitedly. It was epic!

"Too bad we lost The Pick of Destiny in the end," said Kage with a sad gesture.

"Yeah, but we won the TPOD in return."

"The TPOD?" Lydia said.

"Yes, The Pipe of Destiny," said Jables, accentuating each syllable to make it sound more impressive.

"Oh my God," said Lydia, looking annoyed with a nervous smile. Percy on the other hand bent in two and started laughing so hard that his ears and cat's tail came out.

Both Jables and Kage were impressed but after rubbing their eyes with the knuckles of their hands they saw that there was nothing unusual about the young man.

"Wow, I think we smoked a lot of "power herbs" with the TPOD," said Jables, and Kage nodded.

According to the musicians, the devil's pick could make any singer extraordinary and they hoped that by smoking Satan's pipe, they would receive "divine" inspiration to compose rock masterpieces and thus become famous.

"Can that be true, Lydia?"

"Perhaps Percy, it is proven that drugs such as tobacco, alcohol or others help the neural connections, that is, they accelerate the creative process in writers. Hemingway, for example, was well known for his love of alcohol, to say the least, I don't know how effective it would be to get high with this magic pipe."

"And tell me," Lydia continued, "has smoking this thing worked yet?"

"Emm, well, not really... no. Nothing yet," admitted Jables.

"If you call nothing the fact that I fart every time I smoke from the TPOD," said Kage.

"Don't go smoking that thing! At least in our presence!" exclaimed Percy.

"Then why don't you just leave it?" Lydia suggested. Drugs are bad.

"Maybe it will work one day," he said. "Don't you want to give it a little taste?"

"NO!" Lydia and Percy shouted at the same time.

"Why don't you sell the pipe to pay for your apartment?" Lydia asked. "There are eviction notices all over the place, if you convince the right buyer you can get a lot of money."

"And to whom could we sell it?" Kage asked.

"How about an oil sheikh?" Percy's suggestion. With the petrodollars they have, you' re sure to make a bundle.

Jables and Kage crossed glances as if contemplating the suggestion.

"Look, we'd better concentrate right now," said Lydia. "We should go to Black Widow Company and get you a job."

"I don't know... our thing is to be rock stars in front of a stage full of people," he said.

"Yes, we are Tenacius D," concluded Kage with a silly smile.

"But if you get the job, you'll get paid very well indeed!" Lydia told them.

"But the scenarios..."

"The only stages you're going to go to will be as spectators, and that's if you manage to raise enough money for the tickets, which I find very difficult," Percy told them without much tact.

"Look, if you get the job, even Black Widow might make you regular composers," said Lydia. "There are big companies with regular composers like Jerry Goldsmith or Dany Elfman, both very famous. The same thing can happen to you if you take the job. Come on, please!"

"Besides, look at yourselves. You are already in your 40s and have no food, no money, no dog barking at you."

"Percy!"

"Well, maybe we'll give that movie company a chance," said Jables after exchanging looks with his friend.

.

.

Once everyone at Black Widow and to Lydia's relief, the two musicians were hired. Morgan Burns was delighted, in fact if it wasn't for being a serious executive producer, he would have jumped for excitement at the time.

"Well, Mr. Burns, now for Elvira's address..."

"Of course, Miss Deetz, let me see, here you go. Please do not share it with anyone."

"Don't worry and thank you," the Gothic girl thanked him for saying goodbye to his friends and, together with Percy, left the building.

When the kids were already on the way out of the filming grounds of the film companies, both Jables and Kage ran up to them.

"What's going on? Don't tell me you had a problem."

"No one," said Jables mumbling down the street, "just, well, we wanted to give you this, Lydia."

"But this is his magic pipe, I can't accept it."

"Please do it. You were right, Lydia, You both were. It's time we started working seriously and stopped fantasizing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"We are, Lydia," Kage assured her.

Lydia accepted the present and together with Percy returned to the urban jungle of that modern Babylon called Hollywood.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thanks for Reading, don't forget to vote and comment, pretty please._


	7. The wrong house

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 7: The wrong house?**

Lydia and Percy saw through the open window of the taxi one of the luxurious residential areas of the city (there was no choice given the natural "scent" of the driver, house after house that surely cost a lot of money either to buy or rent them.

"This is the street," said the taxi driver to the sound of Menudo's disco music and the two boyfriends got out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Percy asked her after they walked both roads more than once.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it, but... Well, it's not what I expected."

Lydia could not be blamed in any way, in front of the two young people there was a very nice little house, so much so that one could say that it was a life-size replica of a Barbi doll house.

"Gosh," said Percy, wrinkling his nose, "I think if I see only the front of this house, it's going to give me diabetes, and just see that you're the Gothic, Lydia."

"There's nothing to do, let's ring the doorbell," Lydia concluded as she gathered the courage to approach the huge, pink, gilded Valentine's grille.

The tune gave Lydia chills as this was of a markedly childish tone, as if it came from the Care Bears, Strawberry or My little pony, all of them combined and not in a good way.

"Come on in, it's open," said a woman's voice through the intercom, and the boys went into the garden.

"Are those flamingos?" Percy asked when he saw the plastic ornaments.

When Lydia was about to answer him, the front door of the house slammed open and a woman in very tight black clothes came out.

"It's about time you got here! You've got to get me out of here! I'm gonna go crazy!"

The woman was Elvira, who ran up to the boys and started to shake them.

"I think there's a misunderstanding," Lydia said with difficulty.

"Let us go."

Elvira was so upset that she would have continued to shake the boys if it hadn't been for Percy's inability to hold out and his ears and cat's tail came out, so the curvaceous woman stopped immediately.

"Wow, I definitely did use a lot of LSD in the 1960s!"

The impression of seeing the catboy and the state she was in made Elvira dizzy right there and she had to be carried inside the house by the two youths, who held her by the arms.

The interior was decorated with the same aesthetics as the exterior, except that unlike the neat front garden, the whole place was filled with beer cans and underwear, scattered all over the place.

"What a dump," the two kids thought at the same time but concentrated on putting Elvira on one of the pink sofas printed with hearts. Lydia cleaned the couch of drinks and clothes, while Percy hel"d Elvira.

That's it, Percy," said Lydia and the catboy carefully placed the woman on the sofa.

"I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

"No, Mrs. Elvira, Percy is a catboy."

"A catboy? Wow, I've seen it all now, but I thought the cat people looked more like an Andrew Lloyd Webber play."

"I'm not a furry creature! I'm more of a Japanese aesthetic."

"That is to say, Percy only has cat ears and tail, nothing more, not even cat eyes," Lydia explained to a strange Elvira who looked at her curiously.

"Well, then who are you? I thought you were my replacement."

"I beg your pardon?" Lydia said strangely.

"My replacement, that idiot Burns promised me he'd get me out of this dump."

"So this place was already a mess when you got here?" Percy said tactlessly.

"What? No, this is the work of your servant, Elvira, mistress of darkness."

"Yes, the girl with the big fingernails," continued Percy.

"Percy Shuuu" Lydia tried to shut him up, while Elvira raised one of her arms to cover her generous cleavage, while the other one was feeling around the sofa looking for a beer can.

"Mrs. Elvira, we are not a replacement, Black Widow sent us, but not for what you think."

"What a pity, I told Burns to bring anyone to replace me, she only had to wear Gothic clothes, they didn't have to be the same as mine, but at least she had to wear a whole black and macabre outfit. I thought you were my replacement."

"What did you want to get out of here for?" Lydia asked, guessing the answer.

"I just don't feel comfortable living in this place as you might expect. I feel like a brand new girl in a fat club. And if you're not my replacement, who are you, girl?"

"My name is Lydia Deetz and this is my boyfriend Percy."

"Boyfriend, huh? It's nice you have great taste and for clothes. First time I saw a catboy, I thought they were hairy like I said before, sorry for that, although I saw very hairy managers and not in their pectoral flabbiness I must say."

Lydia and Percy were surprised by Elvira's accent and phrases, apparently the teenage valley girl's accent and double entendre themes, were not just part of the TV show's script.

"Wait a minute... Deetz, you said?"

"Yes."

"What's your full name, honey?"

"Lydia Laura Deetz Cat."

"Lydia has two names," Percy said, but Elvira didn't pay attention to him. She looked at the young Gothic girl with wide eyes.

"You're... you're Evelyn's daughter!"

"Excuse me, but how do you know that...?"

"Evelyn was my older sister, Lydia, I'm your aunt!"

If an earthquake had shaken the whole house, it wouldn't have made as much of an impression as the revelation of the woman with the obscene curves, tight black suit and generous cleavage.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, do not forget to vote and comment pretty please_


	8. Chase inside the house

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 8: Chase inside the house**

The two young men had their mouths open from the impression. Lydia closed it again but then opened her lips to express her surprise.

"What do you mean you're my aunt!"

"Yes, Evelyn was my older sister, of course we were very different in appearance and everything else."

"I never, ever heard of my mom having a sister who was a hostess for horror movies."

"Are they really scary? They don't scare me at all."

"No wonder kitty cat, after all, they are B category films, you don't have to expect much from them, they profit more from jokes and the very hot girls running away from the monster in turn."

"But neither my dad or Delia told me anything."

"Lydia remembers that your dad missed that "cousin Elvira" thing when we were at home."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you this, Lydia, but your father was always a jerk. I met your stepmother once and she was a great B...shame to meet her."

"That's a terrible thing to say, but I believe you," Percy said, as Lydia was speechless.

"Excuse me, but this is so sudden."

"I've got some pictures over here, I'll get them. Come with me, children."

The boys went up to Elvira's room and saw that the mess downstairs was repeating itself in the room.

As Elvira searched the place, Percy saw that Elvira's bed was moving, not a person, but underneath all the clothes was a poodle dog whose fur was cut not in the traditional way for this type of pet skirt, but had a very aggressive style, even had a red and black tufted head and a spiked collar.

"Gong, there you are, boy, I thought you ran away!"

The little animal sniffed at the two strangers, wagged his tail when he felt a scent similar to that of his mistress in the Gothic girl, but with Percy he showed his fangs and began to bark with the roar of small dogs and bad temper.

Gong jumped out of bed and started chasing Percy, who, pulled on his instincts, became a house cat and started running around the house.

"Percy, calm down!" Lydia asked him, as he went after Percy from one side of the house to the other.

The cat climbed through high curtains and then jumped up to the inner sill of an upper window, hissing at the lapdog from there.

Elvira went to them as she swung some old photographs in her hand. In the presence of his mistress the poodle stopped barking but still showed his fangs to the cat.

"Percy, calm down. Come down here at once."

The cat stopped bristling his tail and jumped straight into Lydia's arms, who then placed it on the ground and the kitty again turned into a catboy who hissed at the dog who was not intimidated and stubbornly insisted on grunting at him.

"The two of you stop fighting," said Elvira and proceeded to show the pictures to Lydia.

There was no longer any doubt, Lydia recognized her mother posing with Elvira, both of whom looked very young.

"Like I told you, we were nothing alike. She was the good girl who dressed like a hippie and I was the bad girl who was addicted to rock, I wanted to be special while she was special."

"Lydia is special, not only because she is Lydia, but also because she has magic."

"Thank you, Percy."

"Do you know magic?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So young and pretty, you look like I imagined I would at your age. When my great aunt Morgana died, she bequeathed me a spell book, which was lost in a fire; the irony is that I discovered that I also had powers like my sister when it was too late."

"I'd love to hear that story."

"Sure, sit down, I have a lot to tell you."

Elvira told the kids about her adventure with her great aunt's book and how in the end, after defeating Morgana's brother, who was a Satanist who wanted to destroy the world, she managed to raise enough money to perform in an important show in Las Vegas.

"I thought after the show my life would be good, but now I have to live in this house owned by Black Widow and most of what I earned I have to pay to the producers."

"That's terrible."

"I know, I should have had better lawyers."

"Aunt Elvira, we came looking for you because of an orb we saw on one of your TV shows."

"An orb?"

"Yes, like a crystal ball but this one is different, it gives off its own light from the inside."

"Oh yes, I remember. Was it very important?"

"I believe so, I'm sure the orb is magical. I've got one just like it. Maybe they'll make a couple."

"Is It around, ma'am?"

"No Percy. I'm sorry, Lydia, but I don't have the orb anymore."

"You don't have it anymore? What happened?"

"Well, it's a funny story when you think about it. Vampira has it."

"Vampira? You don't mean _The Vampira_? America's first horror movie hostess."

"Yes, herself."

"And why does she have it?" Percy asked.

"Like I told you, it's a funny story. Turns out that Vampira thinks I plagiarized her image... and she took the orb."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lydia asked.

"Well... the orb, let's say I borrowed it once..." said Elvira as she bit one of the very long false nails. Lydia and Percy looked at her in amazement, in the mood to stamp a palm on their faces.

"But the judge ruled that I didn't do any plagiarism! Just, just adapt the image of a fictional figure she was using that time..."

Not only the boys, but even Gong seemed to nod his head. The search for the orb was postponed when they thought they already had it in their hands.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, do not forget to vote and comment pretty please_


	9. Spiders

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 9: Spiders**

A powerful machine, a 1959 Ford Thunderbird, drove down the street with a row of tall palm trees in its center window box and wide leaves in full sunlight.

The car matched in colour with the dark garments of the woman and the young girl who were the driver and co-driver, while the back seat carried a poodle with his red and black dyed coat as passengers, as well as a dyed Mohican "hairstyle" and a spiked collar; next to him was a black cat who looked at the landscape boredly.

"Stop sticking your head out the window," said Percy, the house cat, "I guess you have to be a dog to understand this taste."

Gong, unlike the cat, could not speak, but he still barked against the wind that distorted the skin of his muzzle and made his fangs show.

"We're almost there, Lydia," Elvira told her niece, "Vampira likes her privacy."

Elvira turned left and drove along a road without any garden, only a few cactuses were visible along the side of the road.

"Is that the house?" Lydia asked when she saw a construction that broke with the previous image that the Gothic girl had imagined of the home of the horror film hostess.

A modernist building from the mid-1960s showed an elegant house with wide windows by walls and large eaves next to a large pool, a whole complex protected by a medium sized fence, all this set in a rocky area, a cliff actually enjoying a spectacular view of the ocean.

"I imagined something more Victorian," said Lydia.

"Nah, the only gothic thing Vampira has is her clothes."

Elvira drove to the entrance and after pressing the intercom button announced her presence. Needless to say, their arrival was neither expected nor desired, since only a loud noise was heard through the transmitter.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything different," said Elvira with the clear intention of returning to where she came from.

"Mrs. Vampira, please welcome us, we have a magical orb and we believe you have the pair," said Lydia leaning over her aunt. Percy and Gong, they watched closely.

There was no reply but the entrance gate moved to the left.

"Well, I guess you have to hurry up with the bad drink," said Elvira and drove the black Ford to the main entrance.

Along with the women, Gong and Percy, the latter who had left his cat-like form to become an ordinary young man again, got out of the car.

Lydia knocked on the door politely and it opened by itself.

"What do we do, Lydia?" asked Percy, who sniffed the inside just like Gong.

"I guess we have no choice, we must go in."

"I'll take the lead, Lydia." the Catboy offered.

As soon as the whole group entered the wide hall, a fog came out of one of the corners, its presence was so thick and so unseemly that Gong was almost completely hidden as he grunted at the strange fog.

"Hello... Mrs. Vampira," said Lydia.

"Enough Vampira, stop the drama."

As soon as Elvira said these words, a door opened and through it Vampira emerged, with her black and tailored suit, very similar to that of Lydia's aunt except that this was not very revealing, but the young Gothic girl was impressed to see the very narrow waist of the woman, it was impossible for anyone to have such a small waist.

"That corset must not be healthy," thought Lydia.

Vampira approached the group with her eyes on them and then gave a cry that would have frozen the blood of a "normal" visitor.

"You don't even impress an old cat," said Elvira, jaded with all the Gothic paraphernalia unfolded.

"You... You damn slut, how dare you come to my house after what you did?!"

"I beg your pardon? But I think I heard wrong, did you call me a slut?"

Both women seemed to throw sparks through their eyes, ah, if looks killed, those two would be dead, cremated and buried.

Percy went to hold Elvira, while Lydia stood between the two adult women. Gong behaved well and neither grunted nor barked at Vampira.

"Who are you, little girl?"

Lydia introduced herself and made her aware of her interest in the magical orb.

Vampira watched Lydia from head to toe and felt that starting a fight with Elvira in front of the young Gothic girl would not be appropriate.

"A truce?" asked Vampira.

"All right," said Elvira, who was frowning as much as her interlocutor.

The group went to the living room, from there they had a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean, which in the distance looked like dark clouds that threatened to unfold a storm, similar situation was occurring in the house of Vampira.

"You say you have a magic orb?" Vampira said, cutting the atmosphere of tension.

"That's right, Percy and I discovered it in an abandoned Indian cemetery," Lydia told her and then told her the details of her discovery.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much."

"But why...?"

"I'd rather discuss this only with you."

After an exchange of glances, everyone came out to the pool, including the poodle.

"I accused Elvira of having plagiarized my character, but I myself "adopted" my image of Morticia Addams."

"And this has to do with the orb, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. I promised Morticia I'd return the orb as soon as I got it back from Elvira."

"I understand, can you give me Morticia's address?"

"Of course..."

The two women went out to the pool and Lydia told the group about Morticia Addams.

"Thank you Vampira."

"Don't mention it to anyone, Elvira."

"Why did you decide to help us?"

"You'd better ask something else."

"All right, where's that bunker door going?"

Both Lydia and Percy thought Vampira was not going to answer but then they saw how her face lit up, apparently she was dying to tell someone what she was hiding.

Vampira took them underground where there was what looked like an underground laboratory where there were several spider specimens except that these were mutations.

"Meow Lydia, look at the size of these things! They're huge!"

"I knew you liked spiders, but how did you get...?"

"The best of German genetics," Vampira interrupted Elvira. "I'm trying to recreate Rollo."

"Rollo was not real, woman," said Elvira.

"It was to me. I'll try to get these arachnids to communicate with me."

"I see... Well, we have a lot to do! Good luck with your... madness. Come on, guys, let's go!"

Lydia and Percy exchanged glances with Elvira and decided to continue their search for the orb.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment and vote, pretty please_


	10. Two ladies

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 10: Two ladies**

Fortunately Elvira knew Morticia Addams' address, and drove her huge black car back to the city.

The voluptuous woman made a firm turn with the chain-shaped handlebars that unfolded the image of a pentagram, and soon they arrived in the Japanese town.

"What happened to the Victorian house? Percy asked.

It became a supermarket," Elvira replied. Boy, it wasn't real, nothing about the show was, of course Morticia is.

I guess from where we are, we'll find Morticia's Japanese hobbies to be real," said Lydia.

"Yeah, you're right, well, we're already at her mansion."

The mansion was in the traditional Japanese style, with a large Zen garden on the front wall.

The group got out of the car with the exception of Gong, whom Elvira told to stay to guard the old Ford.

The woman rang the bell and soon Morticia herself opened the door for them. She kept her classic black, tailored dress and looked with polite interest at the unexpected visitors.

"Elvira, what do you want young lady?"

"Thanks for the young lady thing, though you only noticed the obvious."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Addams," Lydia interrupted, "we're here to talk about a magical orb that Vampira gave back to you."

"Ah yes, the orb of storms."

"The orb of storms? Percy said strangely."

"Come on in, let's talk inside."

The interior of the house was a curious mixture of oriental and western style, a bit quirky but not surprising considering its owner.

Did you tell us anything about an orb of storms? Lydia took up the subject again once everyone showed up and sat in a dining room with a big pot full of rose stems, which had had their flowers cut off.

"Yes, an object with magical powers seems to have the capacity to generate rain, among other things."

"That would make a good gizmo," said Elvira.

"Well, in the end it's nothing more than that, a gizmo. At least until you find Its pair. You see, secret societies are said to have created the two orbs of the storms, one was the Golden Dawn in England, the other the Fog Society in France."

"That's impressive," said Lydia.

"It is, the largest and most secret occult societies at the end of the nineteenth century. Of course, after the disappearance of these, the Orbs went to this country, one was in my possession and the other disappeared in the 1920s, it is said that Theda Bara hid it, but these are unconfirmed rumors."

"And who is that woman?" Percy asked.

"She was an actress from the time of silent films," said Lydia. "Theda Bara is considered the first actress with a Gothic feel on the big screen. Excuse me, but you say the orb was in your possession. Didn't Vampira give you the orb?"

"She did, but I had to give this one to Lily Munster."

"Why did you do that?" Elvira asked.

"Because of the war of studies in the early 1960s, the ABC vs. the CBS. In the end, Universal Pictures won the game and I signed a contract to give the orb to Lily."

"Lydia, I think we're going to keep going round and round to get the orb," said Percy.

"That's right, you better leave it alone, niece."

"It seems strange to me that Universal Pictures has claimed the orb after so long and as soon as they heard about its return," said Lydia. "I don't think a Hollywood studio was interested in a mystical object or even knew about it."

"You're right, it's very strange that they just came to complain. If you want, I can give you Lily's address."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry Lydia, how about I play you something on the shamisen? Or do you prefer the harp?"

Elvira promptly denied and the boys were afraid that the woman would be upset but fortunately this did not happen and after receiving the direction they resumed the search.

The black Ford drove along the city road again, this time heading for the shopping area.

"I guess we won't be seeing a goth house this time either, will we, Lydia?"

"That's what it looks like, Percy."

This time they went to what looked like a modern electric or hybrid car dealership.

"Lily owns this place," said Elvira, "of course, from what Morticia said, she lives on the top of the adjoining building: the women's headquarters for decent work."

The feminist headquarters was a solid brick construction, the group entered the place (this time with Gong) and waited at the reception until the conclusion of a meeting chaired by Lily Munster herself.

Once the meeting was over, the attendees left and the group took a small look inside. Lily, despite her age, retained the sublime beauty of her times on the small screen.

"I hope I look that good at her age," Lydia thought, recalling the phrase, "ultraterrestrial beauty", with which the woman was once described on television.

The boys entered the meeting room and after introducing themselves asked her why she was the president of the feminist organization.

"It's because of my old TV show. The producers tried to counteract the women's liberation movements in the 1960s, so they always made me have a lot of jobs in which I would later fail in a monumental way to become a housewife again. I'm trying to correct all the damage I caused to the girls' minds."

"You judge yourself very harshly, girl," said Elvira at the same time as Gong barked at her.

"Thank you, but may I ask why you are here?"

"Madam, we are here to seek the orb of storms," said Percy.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't have it anymore."

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"The people from Universal Pictures came and took It away. They said the creditors made an agreement with the company."

"That seems very strange to me," said Lydia.

"I think so indeed. I know that the orb is magical, but nothing can be done with it without its peer, so much recent interest and I think that somehow the second orb has already appeared there."

"I understand, thanks anyway," Lydia said goodbye.

"Bye, Lily. Just a word of advice: stop wearing the dress you wore on the show, it's pathetic, my friend."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Elvira's words and then the whole group left the building, it seemed that they had reached a dead end in their search for the orb.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Thank you for reading, do not forget to vote and comment pretty please


	11. The old lady

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 11: The old lady with the mangoes**

Since it was forbidden to park next to the feminist headquarters, the group had to cross the street to go to the front sidewalk where there was a garage where Elvira's car had been parked.

"What are we going to do now, Lydia? We don't know where the second orb of the storms might be."

"I don't know, Percy, but for the moment I think the best thing to do is to contact the executives at Universal Pictures, maybe they'll give us the address of the creditors who asked Lily for the orb."

Before the other members even nodded at the idea of the Gothic girl, they were surrounded by about three individuals in suits and wearing huge sunglasses that did not match their elegant costumes of different colors and that shone brightly in the light of the star king at the zenith. The strangers pulled out guns and fired on the group.

"You'd better not make a scene here or you'll be sorry," threatened one of the guys in the light blue suit. Follow us without resistance.

"Lydia..."

"Easy, Percy, don't make any sudden moves."

"Come on, doll, move that cute ass of yours," said another guy in the light red suit sneering.

"Listen, watch where you're pointing that thing," Elvira said.

"Calm down, breasts, I'm not trigger-happy. Are you impressed with my magnun?"

"I was referring to the revolver between your legs, and because of its size, sure it's a derringer," said the woman, smiling smugly, causing the subject to frown.

"You better shut your dog up or I'll shoot him in his ugly face," threatened the other mobster in his yellow suit.

Elvira tried to reassure Gong, but the poodle of irascible character continued to bark at the three subjects in the broad shoulder pads and bulging cups.

When the mobster pointed his gun at the dog, a woman in her seventies appeared. Their skin was coppery and very rough due to the desert climate.

"Don't you want some nice mangoes, sir?"

"Don't bother, old woman, we're too busy."

"They're very tasty and cheap. Come on, gentlemen."

"I told you, no, you old witch, get out."

"The mangoes are good for the skin, and they are sure to make your beautiful long sideburns look shiny and bulky."

One of the mobsters lost his patience and tried to beat the poor old woman with his gun, but his attempt was stopped by a giant with coppery skin and a big dewlap under his chin.

"What the hell...?"

The subject did not have time to finish as a huge fist crashed into his jaw.

The attack was so sudden that the second individual did not react in time and was punched by the man right in the mouth of the stomach.

The other mobster pointed his gun at the newcomer but his entire face was hit by one of the old woman's handles.

Cursing, he took off his big black glasses but could do little as the coppery big man crashed his fist right into his face. All three assailants were knocked out.

"Hurry up, we've got to get out of here!"

"Who are you?"

"There's no time now, dark dressed girl! Your car's too flashy, you better get in my truck!"

The members of the group exchanged glances and agreed to the old woman's request as they did not know if any more mobsters were around, ready to help their henchmen.

The van was old but had the advantage of being a double-cabin. In the back there were many boxes with lots of chickens in them that kept making noise.

The vehicle was lent to the highway, if it had been followed by the same car it would not have been precisely located, as many vans were driving along the road carrying several boxes of fruit or various animals such as chickens.

"My name is White Feather," said the old woman at Elvira's request, "but that's my name from the reservation, everyone knows me as Gertrude. My grandson next door is named Isaiah."

The subject was not very fat, but his dewlap made him look softer than he really was, a sweet, grown-up boy's face gave the group a warm smile by the rear-view mirror, and the similarity to his grandmother's could be seen.

The woman explained to them on the tour that she was the great-granddaughter of Gray Raven, the old shaman of her tribe who received more than seventy years ago the orb of storms from the hands of actress Theda Bara.

Gertrude repeated to them what Morticia had told them before, adding that both orbs could create rains in an area that would equal the surface area of the state of Texas.

"I wonder who wants both orbs? And most importantly, what do they plan to do with them?" Lydia asked herself, but no one seemed to know the answer.

"I don't think they can do much damage," Percy said.

"It depends on the amount of rain that the orbs can summon, we are not talking about a heavy rainstorm, but a deluge. Something like the orbs that were created to produce benign rain can be used as a devastating weapon in the wrong hands."

Everyone looked at Lydia and swallowed saliva except for the old woman who nodded her head and her grandson who kept his eyes on the road, which was difficult considering he had Elvira right next to him.

"And me without an umbrella, but first of all, we have to find out who were the little dickheads who wanted to kidnap us a while ago," said Elvira.

"Maybe this will help," Percy said and showed the group something he had in his hand: the identification of one of the thugs. "He dropped it when he collapsed to the floor and I picked it up."

"Well done Percy," Lydia praised him, and the whole group felt that they were approaching to solve the mystery of the orb of storms.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Thank you for reading, please do not forget to vote and comment pretty please.


	12. Flying cat

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 12: Flying Cat**

All eyes in the foyer of the luxurious hotel were on an imposing, curvy woman. Tight garments that generously revealed many curves and milky-white skin unfolded before a rhythmic gait.

The hairstyle and makeup highlighted the woman whose hips and breasts were clutched in dark garments: she was Elvira and entered the elevator as she winked at those present before disappearing from everyone's sight.

Harvey Weinstein was one of the main gangsters in the city of Los Angeles, whose income was laundered thanks to his facet as a legitimate businessman, and that is that the individual was one of those all-powerful Hollywood producers.

The fat guy with the shaved beard was very used to "interviewing" actresses to see if they could aspire to appear in a film, and it turns out that Elvira had long since caught his attention. Now he could give rein to his lower instincts.

Someone knocked on the door and then one of the producer's two bodyguards, parked outside the entrance, let Elvira in, leaning her hands on her hips and accentuating the curves of this one while her long black skirt exposed her long, slender legs.

"Good night, Mr. Weinsein. I'm here for my job interview."

"Sure... of course Elvira, come in, make yourself at home. Champagne? said the despicable man who almost fell on his back when he saw the woman at the entrance of the penthouse."

"No thanks, the champagne weakens my voice and I would like to have it ready to read the script. Can I start now or should I let you get dressed first?"

"This? It's just a robe, I feel much more comfortable like this."

"At least the robe is long."

"Yes it is, please sit down, Elvira."

"If you don't wear underwear under your robe, I prefer to stand."

"That's funny, Elvira."

"Not as much as getting hepatitis from sitting where you shouldn't."

Weinstein soured his face but got it together quickly and offered Elvira a piece of the script to read.

"To better evaluate your abilities, my dear Elvira, I will be your interlocutor. You'll be The Beauty and I'll be The Beast."

"No way you grease ball."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I say, kick the ball!"

"Emm, yeah..."

Elvira began to read the script and Weinstein also did it with the addition that he not only read the damned lines, but also wanted to act out the scenes, which implied that the fat subject embraced the Gothic woman in a very obscene way.

If at first Weinstein thought that everything was going to be very easy, then he was wrong, because Elvira was very smart and didn't let the subject get her, and so both of them kept going around the penthouse without anything happening.

"Well, Bella, you're cornered now."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr. Producer. You're trapped! "

Elvira drew the curtains and levitated outside the window and in the middle of the night, there was a black cat with a long, long tail around the waist of a Gothic girl: it was Lydia who was carrying a camera and equipment to listen to and record conversations at a distance.

Weinstein fell backwards because of the shock, but then he started screaming for his bodyguards.

The door opened, but through it entered Isaiah, Gertrude's grandson; the two guards were both broken down and unconscious in front of the door.

"Are you all right, Elvira?"

"Yes, thank you Isaiah."

Elvira went to open the window and this was the entrance for Percy and Lydia. When the dark cat turned into a catboy, the producer drowned a scream and then wanted to escape, a useless attempt was made as he was stoped by Isaiah who bent his arm and smashed his face against the wall.

"No, let go of me! What do you want?!"

"Do you recognize the picture of the man on this ID?" Lydia asked him.

"No, I don't know who he is!"

"You're lying, I took it from one of the mobsters who wanted to kidnap us!" Percy said and approached the man as he bristled his hairs and hair on his tail.

"No, get him away from me! I'll tell you anything!" cried the fat man as he watched the fangs grow like a vampire.

"That's better," said Lydia, and the whole group paid attention to the man words.

.

.

Lucio Ñañiquez was losing his patience, two days before he had forced Harvey Weinstein to give him one of the orbs of the storms. The man had done so, but had failed to give him the second orb, a situation he had made up for by assuring him by telephone that he had obtained the pair, he would give him the magic object in an abandoned factory, the problem being that the pervert was taking too long.

The noise of a car engine alerted the old man and he went out to the entrance where there was already a limousine, from which the producer was leaving.

"Do you have the missing orb yet?"

"Yes... Hey, this... What are you going to do with them?"

"That's nothing to you worry about."

"True, but this settles my company's debt, doesn't it?"

"Sure, now the orb."

Weinstein signaled and the driver got out of the elegant vehicle, which was carrying the orb.

"That's a very big driver."

"Yes... He's also a bodyguard."

"Look, Professor... I know you told me not to worry, but I'd rather see the other orb, the one I gave you. To see that you have both and then you won't refuse to say that I didn't give you both."

"You mob guys are very suspicious."

"More like my producer instinct. Shall we go inside?"

"All right, but then I want you to leave."

Weinstein agreed and together with Isaiah they entered the abandoned compound.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Thanks for Reading, don't forget to vote and comment pretty please.


	13. Another kind of magic

**LYDIA DEETZ AND THE ORB OF STORMS**

 **Capítulo 13: Another kind of magic**

Both orbs emitted a flash that seemed to want to dim the brightness of the neon lights that had been brought inside the factory.

"Nice lighting," said Weinstein with a sneer.

"They light up well and their flash disappears a few kilometres away," said Ñañiquez, "the important thing is not to attract the attention of anyone who comes to this place."

"I see, but now can you tell me what you plan to do with these things?"

"I thought you just wanted to see."

"I became curious."

"Margaret Thatcher and Ronald Reagan meet to discuss the British victory in the Falklands. It doesn't matter, all I care about is that those two are here."

"There aren't many men here."

"Enough of them, now go away."

Both the producer and Isaiah left the factory, the limousine arrived at a secluded spot, where three women were waiting for them.

"I saw about six guards," reported Isaiah, "but there may be more. What do we do about Weinstein?"

"I don't like it, but he did his part," said Lydia. "We'll need his limo."

"But what are these men planning to do?" Elvira asked.

"The orbs can create rain, and for that you need storm clouds, clouds that can display several powerful rays."

"What do you mean, Lydia?"

"Aunt Elvira, I think they plan to assassinate the President and the British Prime Minister."

"How would they do that?" Gertrude asked.

"Thatcher and Reagan are sure to travel by plane while they are here... An unfortunate bolt of lightning that strikes one of the engines and no one would suspect an attack."

They all looked at Lydia and swallowed saliva.

"What do we do now?" Isaiah asked.

"We have to wait for Percy," said Lydia, "and I'm sure he'll be able to give us a better account of the situation."

"Gong barked as if noting his discontent."

"Don't be envious, Gong," said the owner, "if you knew how to talk, we would have sent you and Percy to the factory to find out more."

Fortunately no one in the group had to wait too long as Percy in his domestic cat form arrived to give his report.

"The KGB? Are you sure about this?"

"I am, Lydia, I heard all those guys talking to each other."

"And how many are there?" Gertrude asked.

"There are about nine people."

"Shall we call the police?" Isaiah said.

"Let's do it, but I think we should still act. Ñañiquez and his men can leave before the police arrive and we may not be able to track them down."

Everyone looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

.

.

A couple of Soviet agents patrolled the place, the weather was cold and windy, but they didn't mind, after all they were used to the icy climate of the gulags in Siberia.

"Why don't we get the hell out of this place?"

"Because the Profesor wants to first test the power of the artifacts before using them for the mission."

"Look, a cat. Come here, little _kot_."

Not only had Percy infiltrated the factory, so had Gong, and he was also attracting the attention of another group of agents.

"Ouch! The fucker bit me."

When the men looked away from the wound, they saw that in front of them was not a lapdog, but a ferocious and enormous rottweiler who was already charging against them.

Weinstein's limousine was approaching the factory again and the men were wondering why the producer was coming back.

They pointed their weapons at the luxurious vehicle, the driver's door opened and through it Elvira walked out with a seductive pose.

The windows of the limousine went down and a light show was on as well as disco music, which was used by the woman to perform an act of erotic dance.

The men's discipline was completely relaxed, even some were already dancing, not realizing that a giant was just behind the line of agents, and knocking them down one at a time with a powerful blow to their heads.

"Very good dancing, Elvira, you're great". Clap Isaiah.

"Thank you, sir," Elvira thanked him and, together with the man and Lydia, they entered the factory.

Ñañiquez performed a ritual to activate the power of the orbs when he heard footsteps behind him, not his men, but Elvira and company.

The old man shouted for his men, but from two side entrances, only a fearsome rottweiler and a panther appeared, dark as night, both with traces of blood in their jaws, human blood.

"It's all over now, professor, Gertrude must be leading the police to this place right now."

"No, I'm never gonna give up. Death to capitalism!"

The old man directed the power of the orbs towards the group, his intention was to incinerate them, but something seemed to happen to the orbs. A couple of strong explosions destroyed the magical objects and wounded Ñañiquez.

"No... What happened?"

"What we gave you was not the orb," said Lydia, who held the orb of storms, "it was just a crystal ball, Steven miracle showed us when we went to Black Widow. I bought it for Percy."

"No... My mission..."

"Communism only works when there is money," said Lydia. "Now things look very bad and worse with Thatcher and Reagan, tell me, professor, is Mikhail Gorbachev behind all this?"

"No, in fact he wants to start relations with the West, if that happens it will be the end of communism."

"I see, well, good thing we stopped your assassination plan. It's all over now, and I think the same thing should happen with the orb, it's very dangerous, it was before and it is in these times."

"Nooo!" Ñañiquez shouted as Lydia released the orb and it shattered to pieces on the ground.

The man began to cry with rage but that didn't matter anymore, the police sirens could already be heard at the entrance.

.

.

Elvira couldn't be happier, Lydia had paid off all her debts and even got her a very important role in a Black Widow movie.

"The mistress of darkness," said Lydia, "I think telling about your adventures in a film would be very profitable."

"You're right, I hope I have a good man to go with me, maybe Isaiah."

"It's a good idea."

"What about you, niece? Doing the same thing but with your adventures against Bettlejuice could work."

Lydia hadn't considered this, she petted Percy in her domestic cat form and began to fantasize about another kind of magic: the big screen magic.

 **FIN**

 _Thank you so much to everyone who read this far._


End file.
